cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
A Controlled Descent/Transcript
Abbott and Costello: What's the guy's name on third base? No. What's on second. Who's on second? Who's on first. I don't know. He's on third. See what I mean? I didn't even mention the guy's name on third base. Yes, you did. Then who's playing third? Who's on first. I'm not asking what's on first. What's on second. Who's on second? Who's on first. I don't know. He's third base. Sherlock Holmes: You're not laughing. Alfredo Llamosa: Neither are you. Holmes: In truth, I am moved nearly to tears. "Who's on first?" Is the most perfect joke ever told. Alfredo: I told you, I grew up on these guys. Channel 11 used to run their movies every Sunday. Holmes: I also have the one with Frankenstein's Monster. Alfredo: Can we just watch this one? Abbott and Costello: Go ahead, tell me. Tell you what? The left fielder's name. Why? Holmes: The purpose of this exercise was to prevent you from torturing yourself. Alfredo: Rhonda said she might e-mail me tonight. Holmes: I can assure you, she will not. Let's review the facts. You were together for two months. She got a job in Vancouver. And then she made it quite clear she was not interested in a long-distance relationship. Alfredo: Everything's evidence to you. Holmes: What is existence but the absorption of and reaction to the data that the universe presents? You can either grasp these truths, or you can misinterpret them, to your constant and considerable agitation. Abbott and Costello: What base do you want to talk about? Holmes: Case in point. Alfredo: Well, I appreciate the distraction, and the philosophy, but I got an early day tomorrow. Crazy client needs an alarm and a transmission, so I should take off. Holmes: You're gonna e-mail her, aren't you? Alfredo: I don't know. Third base. Holmes: You can nix the popped corn, Watson. Alfredo has departed. Joan Watson: Movie night is off? Holmes: Let's just say the moment has passed. Watson: Oh. Did you guys get into an argument or something? Holmes: Yes, he insisted that his favorite professional athlete was superior to mine. I questioned his sanity, because we're both 10 years old. Watson: I'm saying, this friendship thing is pretty new. Holmes: Well, the progression from sponsorship is going quite nicely, but my only quibble is that, for the moment, I remain sponsor-free. But with any luck, the issue should be resolved in the morning. Watson: Are you auditioning someone? Holmes: Alfredo says there's a promising candidate who attends a meeting near his garage. I changed my mind. Agitated Man (phone): I told you. It's a mint-condition...yes, I'm sure it was stolen. By a guy named Alfredo Llamosa. No Y, two L's. Fine, I'll be here. Agitated Man: You work here? Holmes: I do not. But Alfredo's a friend of mine. Can I help you? Agitated Man: Unless you know where he went with my Charger, no, you can't. Holmes: He was replacing your transmission, was he not? Perhaps he took it out to test it. Agitated Man: No, I just bought that car. And I told him under no circumstances was anyone to drive it. Holmes: Tried calling him? Agitated Man: Five times. Goes straight to voice mail. Alfredo (voicemail): You've reached Alfredo Llamosa. Leave your name... Holmes: He left these doors open? Agitated Man: Did you hear the part about me not being able to get ahold of him? Watson: Maybe he dropped it. Holmes: There's tread marks on the back of it. Someone put it on the concrete and stamped on it quite deliberately. Watson: You think he walked in on a robbery? Holmes: If he did, where is he now? Watson: Maybe the thief hurt him, put him in the trunk of the car that he was working on and then drove away. Holmes: You're positing Alfredo is dead. Watson: No, I don't wanna... Holmes: There's no sign of a struggle. There's no sign the scene has been cleaned. Watson: You're worried he relapsed. Something may have caused him to destroy his own phone and make off with a client's car. Watson: How did he seem last night? Holmes: He recently parted ways with a lover. But other than that, he seemed in fair spirits. Then again, Alistair was in fair spirits the last time I saw him. He died of an overdose. I'd like to speak to the Captain, explain my relationship to Alfredo and his recent problems with Castle Automotive Systems. Watson: You think maybe they were involved. Holmes: He embarrassed them, and they're the closest thing he has to an enemy. Watson: Where you gonna be? Holmes: Someone I need to talk to. Estella Llamosa: Sherlock. What brings you here? Holmes: Alfredo, actually. Estella: Can you believe that was him? I look at that picture all the time. I think about that little boy, everything he has in front of him. I think, "If he only knew." Holmes: So when was the last time you spoke to him? Estella: Sunday. He came to church with me. Holmes: Did he mention any problems he was having? Estella: If he was having any problems, he didn't share them with me. He was just being himself, doing his work, going to his meetings. How are you doing? Holmes: Me? Estella: Mmm. You okay? Holmes: Yeah. Estella: I've been in this situation before. I've had this conversation before. Alfredo got high again. Alfredo's going to prison again. It hurts. Every time, it hurts, but I know what to do with it now. Do you? Holmes: You seem quite certain that if he is in trouble that it's of his own making. Estella: I'm not. But if life with my son has taught me one thing, it's that you need to be ready for anything. If he did fall, I don't want him dragging you down with him. He wouldn't want it either. Neil Kopecky: When you told me you wanted to talk to me about Alfredo Llamosa, I thought it was because the police had finally actually caught the guy breaking into a car. Instead you accuse me of hurting him? Detective Bell: It's not like you don't have motive, Mr. Kopecky. You were fired because of Alfredo Llamosa. Kopecky: Whoa, whoa. Castle Automotive didn't fire me. We had a parting of the ways. It was mutual. Watson: We talked to some of your ex-colleagues this morning. They told us that you were badmouthing Alfredo to his other clients. You said he was using drugs. Kopecky: Do you know for a fact he wasn't? Captain Gregson: What we know is that there was a string of car thefts. All the cars had Castle alarm systems in them. Someone was trying to make the company look bad. Kopecky: Someone? Are you serious? Watson: We know you thought it was Alfredo, but you couldn't prove it. Eventually, it occurred to your bosses that you might be the real problem, so they let you go. Bell: Can you account for your whereabouts between the hours of 8 last night and 8 this morning? Kopecky: Oh, let's see. I guess I was kidnapping and dismembering a drug addict. Gregson: Mr. Kopecky... Kopecky: No. He's the criminal, not me. You want to ask me any more questions, you get my attorney down here. Maybe he can talk me out of suing your asses. Watson: So after all that, looks like the only thing Neil Kopecky may be guilty of is being an ass. Holmes: I take it that was the Captain who rang? Watson: Kopecky's lawyer finally got him to give straight answers. Turns out, after he got fired, he had to move back in with his parents. They have a security system there. It showed he got home at 6 last night and didn't leave until we called him this morning. Holmes: That only proves he wasn't directly responsible. Watson: I know. I thought you and I could pay him a visit tomorrow, you could see what you think. Holmes: Did the lab find any prints on Alfredo's phone? Watson: Just Alfredo's. Holmes: And the Dodge Charger? Watson: It's still missing. Oh, my God. Is this Alfredo? Holmes: I've been reviewing his criminal history in the hopes that it might yield another suspect. Watson: What do you mean? Holmes: We know Alfredo to be an expert car thief, but when his addiction made it difficult to meet the technical requirements of that work, he turned to a more traditional brand of crime. Watson: He mugged someone. Holmes: Three someones, to be exact. One man even ended up in hospital. Watson: Well, do you really think it's one of these people coming after him, after all this time? Holmes: I'd be remiss if I didn't consider the possibility. Unfortunately, these records only denote the crimes for which Alfredo was caught. For all we know, there might be dozens more that went undocumented. Watson: How are you holding up? Holmes: Question of the day, that is. Holmes (phone): Hello? Oscar Rankin (phone): Hey, old buddy. Guess who. Holmes (phone): Oscar. Oscar (phone): Long time no speak, huh? Holmes (phone): How did you get this number? Oscar (phone): I need your help, man. It's my sister, Olivia. I can't find her. It's been a couple days now. Holmes (phone): Go to the police. Oscar (phone): I'm not someone the cops take real serious. Holmes (phone): Don't call this number again. Oscar (phone): We can talk about Alfredo. Holmes (phone): What? Oscar (phone): Your buddy Alfredo. I hear he's been tough to get ahold of. Holmes (phone): What are you talking about? Oscar (phone): What do you think I'm talking about? Holmes (phone): Listen to me very carefully. If you know something about Alfredo... Oscar (phone): I know I'm the one who took him. There's a diner at 191st Street and Amsterdam. I want you to meet me here. You help me find my sister, maybe you'll see Alfredo alive again. Gregson: He actually went? Watson: He didn't have a choice. Gregson: There's always a choice. There's us. We're his friends. Watson: Look, Oscar taped this under a mailbox near The Brownstone. Do you honestly think I could've talked him out of it? Gregson: Llamosa's got to have, what, 50 pounds on this guy. Watson: At least. Gregson: So how did he get Llamosa to go with him? Watson: He said he borrowed a gun from a friend. Gregson: So your partner not only took off with a kidnapper, he took off with an armed kidnapper? Watson: The gun doesn't work. At least, that's what Oscar told Sherlock. He said he was gonna trade it for Sherlock's phone once they met up. Bell: And the reason this guy's doing all this is he wants Holmes to help him find his sister? Watson: Olivia. I don't know anything else about him. Neither does Sherlock. But he doesn't think that's who we should be focusing our attention on. Bell: We know who took Llamosa now. Watson: Sherlock said he's not worried about Oscar. He can handle him. Gregson: Joan. Watson: While Sherlock is with Oscar, we can dig into him. We can go to the place where he squats, talk to people he knows. There could be a trail that leads directly to Alfredo. Gregson: Say there is. Say we find him. How are we gonna let him know his buddy's okay? Watson: Sherlock said he would figure it out. He just wants us to help Alfredo. Gregson: That's great. We can do that. But tell me this. He gets into trouble, who's gonna help him? Oscar: Mmm, mmm. Mmm. You want something? Holmes: Your sister. You said you want to find her. Oscar: Me and Olivia, we got a lot in common. Heh. H, for example. Holmes: She's an addict, then. Oscar: She's my baby sister. Only 24. We grew up in the same house, got smacked around by the same guy. She came to see me last month. Told me that she'd had a scare. She wanted to get clean, so I got her into rehab. A couple days ago, she calls me, says she's checking out. Mmm. She's all better and she doesn't need it anymore. I told her to stay, serve the whole sentence, but she won't listen. Holmes: So why have you gone to such lengths to find her? Oscar: We fought. I told her she was making a mistake. She hung up on me. And then I got to thinking, you know, a junkie in this city, well, that's a needle in a haystack. That's a job for Sherlock Holmes. Holmes: So why didn't you ask me? Oscar: You remember the last time we saw each other? What was it you called me? A sickening means to a sickening end. That sound like someone you're gonna help? You help me find Olivia, get her back into rehab, your buddy walks. Holmes: Alfredo's got nothing to do with this. So let him go, and I'll find your sister. Oscar: No, Sherlock. Holmes: I'll even help you evade arrest for kidnapping. Oscar: No. Holmes: I'll give you money. What do you want? Oscar: No. I didn't do this so you could lie to me. I did this so you would find Olivia. Oh, you wanna hurt me? Oh man, do you wanna hurt me. I'm fragile, Sherlock. You know, I'm sick. I got hep C. And you remember my bum ticker, right? I got the endocarditis. You could be rough with me, but then I might die. And then who's gonna tell you where your friend is? You know? Who's gonna save him before he starves to death? Holmes: There are methods of torture that even your pathetic frame could endure. Oscar: Try me. Holmes: You said your sister called you. Oscar: She doesn't have a cell phone, if that's what you're wondering. Nothing your cop buddies could track. Doesn't have an apartment either. Before the rehab, she was living on the streets. Holmes: Right, then. I suggest we begin our search at her rehab facility. Oscar: I was thinking the same thing. See if anyone there knows where she was headed. Holmes: The name of the facility? Oscar: You're gonna laugh. Oscar: How long were you here? A week? A month? A year? Holmes: I'm not really a fan of sharing, Oscar. I have no intention of opening up now. Oscar: Still. It's gotta bring back memories, right? For a guy like you, coming to a place like this. You must have been in bad shape. Holmes: Am I to assume you chose Hemdale because of my recommendation? Oscar: Not only your recommendation. You paid for it. You remember that standing reservation that you left me? I made a few calls, pretended to be your attorney. Managed to convince the brass here that it was really for an O. Rankin. Holmes: Olivia, not Oscar. Oscar: I didn't think you'd mind. I knew the bills would come to your daddy anyway. How is he, by the way? Still a billionaire? Holmes: Kamala Ruger. Hi. My name is Sherlock Holmes. I'm a consultant with the police department. Kamala Ruger: Who let you in my room? Oscar: Sort of let ourselves in. Holmes: We need your assistance. You were, until very recently, sharing this room with Olivia Rankin, correct? This is Olivia's brother, Oscar. Kamala: She had a picture of you. Did something happen to her? Holmes: Oscar hasn't been able to get in touch with Olivia for a few days. We were wondering if she had said anything to you about where she was planning on going. Kamala: You guys really break in here? Holmes: Ms. Hegler at the front desk invokes a rather rigid interpretation of patient confidentiality. So I thought I'd wait here. You could scream and have us thrown out, or you could help Olivia reunite with a family member who's just trying to help her. Kamala: Hegler's a bitch. There's gonna be a bed check soon. We should go outside. Kamala: She was nice. Easy to get along with. I'm kind of a veteran of the process, so I could tell she wasn't gonna make it. She just wasn't ready. Oscar: So can you tell us where to find her or not? Kamala: When she told me she was leaving, I tried to talk her out of it. But she said it was too late. She already had this friend coming to pick her up. Um...Beta. Holmes: Beta? Kamala: She used to call him Beta Ray in group. Someone she used to get high with. Holmes: Was there anything else? Kamala: That's all I know. I gotta go. I get caught, they take away my TV privileges. Good luck. Holmes: Thank you. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that Beta Ray is a street name. I propose a brief suspension of your rules. Let me contact Watson. She can search for it in the N.Y.P.D. Database. Oscar: Sherlock, buddy. What do you need a database for when you got Oscar Rankin? Holmes: You're familiar with Beta Ray? Oscar: Not just that. I got a good idea where to find him. Watson: There was another set of works in the medicine cabinet. I found this taped to the mirror. Bell: Just no sign of Alfredo Llamosa. Watson: No. I find it hard to imagine Oscar would've brought him here. I mean, it's right off a main road. There's a public stairwell. Well...strange to see Oscar looking so happy. Actually, it's a little scary. Bell: How's that? Watson: Well, I've spent a lot of time with addicts. The ones who manage to hold on to a sibling or a friend, those relationships take on so much importance. Bell: Makes you wonder how far he'd be willing to go to find her. Watson: Yeah, exactly. Bell: Huh. Watson: What is it? Blood? Bell: I don't think so. I just don't love that it was in the garbage. Watson: Well, if he used it to hurt Alfredo, why would he come back to his apartment to get rid of it? Bell: We are dealing with a heroin addict. Still don't know if he's been here recently, but I'm gonna bag this. Watson: He has been here. Bell: '73 Dodge Charger. Bell: He's not here. But he probably was. Looks like he was trying to get out of here. Watson: We should call in more police, do an area search. Canvass the neighborhood. Maybe we'll get lucky. Bell: I'll call, but we'd have to be real lucky. Far as we know, Oscar had this car for, what, a good 12 hours before he called you guys. He could've stashed Alfredo damn near anywhere. Watson: Maybe not anywhere. I found this under the seat. Bell: Dilby's? Watson: It's a burger chain. I've only ever seen them in Long Island. Look, the grease is still fresh. Bell: So sometime after Oscar took Alfredo but before he ditched the car here, he went to Long Island? Why would he do that? Holmes: You implied you knew where Beta Ray lived. Oscar: No, I said I knew where we could find him. Holmes: So this is a heroin den? Oscar: Heh. Now, those are bad for people in recovery, huh? Sucks to be you. Oscar: Hey. My buddy said Olivia and Beta Ray were here the other night. Beta's supposed to be back tonight. Holmes: When? Oscar: Tonight. Holmes: Because heroin addicts have such reliable itineraries. Oscar: Looks like we're just gonna have to wait it out. Oscar: Oh, yeah, those are my buddy Mickey's. He picks pockets. Those are some of his trophies. Sit down, man. Take a load off. Relax. Come on. Hey, you remember that Christmas? You hadn't been in New York very long. You were all down in the dumps about that chick, Eileen. No, was it Irene? Either way, Christmas Eve. I come to your place to check up on you, and you and I find you all balled up on the floor. Yeah, sobbing. Remember? Holmes: Not really. Oscar: I held you. Yeah, man. I promised I'd take care of things. Get you straight, and I did. I took you to a place just like this. I was good to you, Sherlock. I was your friend. Holmes: You were a cancer to me, Oscar, and I to you. Oscar: You should have seen him at the garage this morning. Alfredo. Yeah. He was...he was so nice. Even with a gun in his face, he kept telling me to, you know, "Stay calm. I don't want any trouble." I get why you like him. But anyway... Holmes: May I remind you we have business here? Oscar: Yeah, find Beta Ray. I told you what he looks like. Shaved head, spider tattoo right here. Don't take off on me, okay? I wake up and you're gone, I'd hate to be Alfredo. And compared to where he is, this place is the Ritz. Bell (phone): Okay, got them. Opening them up now. Police (phone): Mr. Folsom gave us consent to search the property. Said he hadn't seen or talked to Oscar Rankin in two years. I don't think you'll see any hostages we missed in the pictures, but this way you don't have to take our word for it. Bell (phone): No, I'm sure you're right. We appreciate you guys taking a look. Police (phone): You got it. We'll keep an eye out for Rankin and Llamosa. Bell (phone): All right, thanks. Gregson: Police out on the island? Bell: Suffolk County. Oscar Rankin has an uncle out in Wyandanch. Clark Folsom. Posted bail for Oscar a couple times in 2011, and his house is about a mile from a Dilby's, so it seemed like a good lead. Gregson: Rankin have any other family there? Watson: He and his sister grew up in the area, but it doesn't look like anyone else is still around. Bell: A few of the guys have been helping make calls. Wake up all the Dilby's owners and collect surveillance videos. We were just gonna see how they're doing. Watson: Oh, I'll be with you guys in a minute. Watson (phone): Hello? Holmes (phone): Watson. Watson (phone): Hey, tell me you're okay. Holmes (phone): Still with Oscar, unfortunately. He's resting at the moment. Watson (phone): What number are you calling from? Holmes (phone): Well, I didn't get the owner's name. She too, is unconscious. Watson (phone): Where are you? Holmes (phone): Fordham Heights. Shooting gallery. Watson (phone): Sherlock... Holmes (phone): We are awaiting a friend of Olivia's. How goes your search? Watson (phone): We found the car. We think Oscar drove it to Long Island, possibly to stash Alfredo, but beyond that... Holmes (phone): I may be able to better focus your efforts. There are some stains on Oscar's coat. Most of those stains are transmission fluid. But there was also some powder, the kind of dust which is created when you cut stone. Marble or granite, most likely. Watson (phone): If the fluid is from Alfredo's garage, that means Oscar hasn't changed his clothes today. The dust might be from wherever he left Alfredo. Holmes (phone): Could be a construction site or a quarry or a tile warehouse. Watson (phone): I'll let Marcus and the Captain know. Get people out to any places that match. Holmes (phone): Keep me apprised of any developments via text. Watson (phone): I think maybe you should come in. Holmes (phone): No. Watson (phone): If Oscar thinks that taking you to a shooting gallery will help you find his sister, he's not just deranged, he's an idiot. Holmes (phone): He's also the only person who knows for certain where Alfredo is. Watson (phone): Sherlock... Holmes (phone): Yes, triggers abound here. So do all the other trappings of the heroin lifestyle. I'm no closer to using than I was yesterday. Be in touch. Holmes: Hey. Wake up. Oscar: What is it? Is Beta Ray here? Holmes: No. Oscar: Then what is it? Holmes: We're leaving. Oscar: I told you, we go when I say we go. Holmes: This belongs to Jonathan Bloom. See how clean it is compared to the others hanging over there? That's because he was here two nights ago. Same night your sister was here. Your friend Mickey just confessed to relieving him of his wallet. Oscar: So? Holmes: So I'm familiar with Mr. Bloom, or at least the rumors surrounding him. It's possible Olivia left with him. If she did, we haven't got a second to lose. Jonathan Bloom: You guys don't look like cops. Holmes: As I explained to your doorman, I'm a consultant for the N.Y.P.D. This man consults me. Bloom: Well, come in. Tell me what I'm alleged to have done this time. Holmes: You don't really seem too surprised to see us. Bloom: I've grown accustomed to a certain baseline of harassment when it comes to the police. But my patience is not without its limits, so ask what you're here to ask and let me get back to bed. Holmes: I, myself, have been aware of your reputation for a few years now, yeah. I followed your story in the news. Bloom: Something tells me I shouldn't be flattered. Holmes: I've not been tracking your business triumphs. I've been following your other stories. Those persistent rumors surrounding your proclivities. That you like young women who can't fight back. Women that you handpick from nightclubs and drug dens who do what you want in exchange for a fix, you know. Women who, on one or two occasions, have just never been seen again. Bloom: Then you must also know that those rumors have never been proven. Holmes: There's a conspicuous lack of security cameras in your building, I'm assuming because the owner, you, wants it that way. Bloom: I think it's time you explained why you're here. Holmes: A young woman, Olivia Rankin, went missing two nights ago from a heroin den where you were seen. You lost this there. Oscar: She's not here. Nobody is. Bloom: Well, obviously that's mine. But I can't say I've seen the girl. Look, I don't know where I lost that, but come on, I certainly wasn't in some heroin den. Holmes: Olivia Rankin. Tell us everything. Bloom: I met her at a building in Fordham Heights the night before last. Holmes: You brought her here? Bloom: Yes, but she robbed me. She's the one who messed up my arm. Holmes: Explain that. Bloom: I thought she was up for a party. Holmes: You assaulted her? Bloom: No, she attacked me. She fought back. She took my stash and some loose money and ran. I called the doorman to stop her, but he'd already put her in a car. It was a service! I'll tell them to give you the name! Bell: Every available cop for 20 miles. Nassau and Suffolk P.D.'s has been searching. Construction sites, tile stores, hardware stores. We are running out of places to look. I'm thinking maybe we should go have a conversation with Oscar's uncle ourselves, see if we can shake something out of him the other guys missed. Hey, don't even go there. Watson: I'm not. It's just...that photo of Alfredo that Oscar left us. It only proved he was alive yesterday morning. If Oscar didn't leave him somewhere safe, if he wasn't careful... Bell: We can't come at it that way. Not yet. But like I was saying, we could pay a visit to the uncle, Folsom, apply a little more pressure. Watson: Headstone engravers. That's another place where they cut marble. There's a lot of them on this part of the island. There's a lot of cemeteries out here. You know, those photos from his uncle's house. There was a jacket draped over a chair. "South Shore." "South Shore Memorials." Oscar: You sure that driver didn't just rip us off? Holmes: This is where he said he brought her. No reason to lie. Oscar: Uh, a $50 fare's a pretty good reason. Holmes: If that was the case, he could have taken us much further. We know from Bloom that her pockets were full of freshly stolen high-grade heroin. Perhaps she just wanted a safe, dry place to sample the goods. Oscar: You know there might be more addicts in there, right? More people using. Holmes: What's your point? Oscar: Oh, this doesn't bother you? The shooting gallery last night? Seeing everything that you saw? Wow, you're like, what, you're, like, cured now? Holmes: That's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard you say, and I've known you a long time. Oscar: What? Holmes: Wait here. Oscar: Why? Holmes: Just do as I say. Oscar: What is it? What's wrong? Holmes: So, what was all this about? What was the purpose? Oscar: What are you talking about, purpose? Holmes: Well, Olivia's dead. She has been for two days. You've known the entire time. Oscar: What? Holmes: I found your boot prints. Army surplus, size nine and a half. It's the same tread pattern you left when you stamped on Alfredo's phone. You found Olivia yourself. Then you took Alfredo, and then you called me and you asked for my help. And I'd like to know why. Oscar: I didn't tell you how Olivia got hooked, right? She dropped out of high school, ran away to the city. Just like her big brother. Yeah, she crashed with me. Pretty soon, my bad habits became her bad habits. She called me right after she left that Bloom guy's place. She told me what happened. That she took all his stuff. She was all shook up. But it's funny, you know? Because when I found her, all I could think about was you. Your voice in my head, saying all that stuff you always say about me. That I'm despicable. I'm dumb. That I'm a piece of garbage. Well, and you're right. Again. And it made me want to show you that I'm right about you too. I knew if I made you look for her you'd find her. But first you'd have to go through what she went through, see what she saw, go down the same dark holes. And I was gonna be there to watch, watch it when it hit you. When you realized that this is where you belong. In a place like this, Sherlock. With people like me. I was gonna be there to watch you fall. Why do you keep fighting it, huh? Why put yourself through this? We both know it's just a matter of time, so why not just cut to the chase? Holmes: You're gonna tell me where Alfredo is. Oscar: Why? Why, because he's your buddy now, huh? He's your pal? Holmes: No, because he has nothing to do with this. Oscar: No, he does, Sherlock. But he doesn't have to. Oh, you didn't fall last night, so now I just have to give you a little push. Nassau County Uni: Old man who owned the place passed away a few months ago. Family didn't want to be in the headstone business anymore. I think they're still looking for a buyer. Your perp's uncle, Folsom, worked here for 30 years. Watson: Oscar must have known about this place. Bell: Seems like a pretty good place to hide a hostage to me. Let's go through the property, top to bottom. Oscar: Oh, I know what you're thinking. But don't worry. It's good stuff. It's from the stash Olivia took off Bloom. Holmes: Same stuff that killed her. Oscar: Well, obviously I don't want you to take as much as she did. The whole point of this is that you remember. How you got here, who brought you. Oh, there's that look again. The one that says, "What bones should I break, and in what order?" Well, you can try it, but as soon as you touch me, I'm done talking. I'll never tell you how to find Alfredo. And he'll die, just like Olivia died. It'll be your fault this time, not mine. Uni: Back here. I think I hear someone. Pop the lock. Watson: Alfredo. Bell: It's like an oven in here. Somebody get a bus. Watson: He's probably dehydrated. Uni (radio): We need a bus forthwith to South Shore Memorials. One thousand block of Route 109. African-American male, mid-30s, suffering from severe dehydration. Watson: Alfredo, you're gonna be okay, all right? I'll get him some water. I'll let Sherlock know he's okay. Bell: All right. Gonna get you out of here, okay? Stay with me. Oscar: What is that? Hey, I said, no phones. Hey, I said, no phones. Watson: Hey. Just wanted to see how you were doing. It's been three days. I thought you might be ready to talk. Something you need to know. Your father called. I don't know how, but he found out about what happened. He's getting on a plane. He's gonna be here tomorrow. Category:Transcripts